(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lens connecting device and a method of connecting lens for rimless glasses, what are called two-point glasses, in which end portions of a bridge or end portions of temples are connected to lenses.
(2) Prior Art
In the rimless glasses what are called two-point glasses, right and left plastic lenses are connected to each other with a bridge at inside edges of the lenses and an end part of each of brackets is connected to each of outside edges of the lenses. Generally, a connecting device of the lenses of the rimless glasses what are called two-point glasses was conventionally structured as follows.
Namely, as shown in FIGS. 49 and 50, a connecting section (a) was structured so that a curved contact element (c) for a detent function being in contact with a lens flank (b) was brazed to an end of a main body (d) of the connecting section, and a connecting element (f) was brazed to the contact element (c). The connecting element (f) projected toward a center of a lens and had a through opening (e) at an end of the projection thereof. In order to connect the connecting section (a) of such a structure to a lens (g), as shown in FIG. 50, a connecting screw (k) was inserted into a connecting opening (h) provided in the lens (g) from one end of the connecting opening (h) via a resin washer (j). Then the resin washer (j) was mounted to a screw shaft (m) of the connecting screw (k) projecting from the other end of the connecting opening (h), and a nut (n) was screwed down to an end of the screw shaft (m) projecting from the resin washer (j), by which the connecting section (a) was fixed to the lens (g). In that state of fixing, detent of the connecting section (a) was obtained by an engaging effect of the contact element (c) which was in contact with the lens flank (b).
However, according to the above-mentioned conventional connecting structure, it was necessary to bore the connecting opening (h) in the lens (g) after accurately determine a position of the connecting opening (h) according to a distance between the contact element (c) and the through opening (e). If the connecting opening (h) is formed too close to the edge of the lens (g), the contact element (c) can not be in contact with the lens flank (b) properly, whereby the contact element (c) does not work as a detent as required, and there arises a problem of shakiness in the connecting structure. To the contrary, if the connecting opening (h) is too far from the edge of the lens (g), there arises a problem that a position of the through opening (e) can not match the position of the connecting opening (h) while keeping the contact element (c) in contact with the lens flank (b). In both cases, required connection could not be attained.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, rimless glasses without the above-mentioned contacting element (c) is presented under Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3003032.
As shown in FIG. 51, the rimless glasses was structured in such a manner, for example, that a through opening (r) was provided in a connecting section (q) being an end portion of a bracket (p), and each of engaging projections (s), (s) was mounted to each of upper and lower parts of the through opening (r) for a purpose of detent. Further, a connecting opening (h) was provided at the edge part of the lens (g) so that a position thereof could match a position of the through opening (r). Furthermore, on each of the upper and lower parts of the connecting opening (h), each of fixing openings (t) and (t) was provided. In order to connect the connecting section (q) having the above-mentioned structure to the lens (g), each of the upper and the lower engaging projections (s), (s) was put into each of the upper and lower fixing openings (t), (t). Next, from one side of the lens, a connecting screw (u) was inserted into the through opening (r) and the connecting opening (h), which were continued to each other. Then, a washer (v) was mounted to a screw shaft of the screw (u) projecting from the other side of the lens, and a nut (w) was screwed down to the screw shaft projecting from the washer (v), by which the bracket (p) could be connected to the lens (g) while keeping a detent function.
The rimless glasses according to the above-mentioned structure had an advantage that when the connecting opening (h) was made in the lens (g), the connecting section (q) could be connected to the lens (g) as required even if the boring position of the opening (h) deviated a little in a direction of width of the lens as far as the upper and lower fixing openings (t) (t) were made properly as required, because the rimless glasses did not have the contact element (c) for a purpose of detent.
As another embodiment of rimless glasses without the contact element (c), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-218870 is presented. The rimless glasses were structured in a manner that a square-shaped opening was formed at a edge part of a lens, into which a square-shaped cylinder was inserted, which cylinder was mounted, for instance, onto the end of a bracket to project. Then the square-shaped cylinder was connected to the lens by using a connecting screw and a nut in a state of having detent function.
The rimless glasses according to the above-mentioned structure had an advantage that when the square-shaped opening (h) was made in the lens, the connecting section could be connected to the lens in a state of having a detent function as required, even if boring position of the square-shaped opening deviated a little in a direction of width of the lens because the rimless glasses did not have the contact element (c) to function as a detent.
However, according to the above-mentioned Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3003032, it was very difficult to form the upper and lower fixing openings (t), (t) after determining positions thereof so that the upper and lower fixing openings (t), (t) can precisely fit to the upper and lower engaging projections (s), (s) mounted to the connecting section in consideration of a direction of sideways projection of the bracket (p) from the lens. That was because a surface of the connecting element (q) to be in contact with the lens surface had to be formed to make a curving surface according to a curve of the lens so that the surface of the connecting element (q) can be in contact with the lens surface. That was also because the upper and lower fixing openings (t), (t) provided in the lens also had to be bored in consideration of the curve of the lens, in view of the upper and lower engaging projections (s), (s) being formed to project so as to form a right angle to the curving surface,. Consequently, such an uneconomical events occurred that expensive lenses became inferior goods due to wrong boring of the fixing openings.
In the meantime, in the rimless glasses according to the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-218870, as the opening for connecting the connecting section of the bracket or the like to the lens was not a simple circular-shaped opening but a square-shaped opening, the square-shaped opening was not be able to be easily formed by a drill wherefore a special tool was required. Further, the square-shaped opening had to be bored by precisely fixing a direction thereof so as to precisely set up a direction of outward projection of the bracket or the like vis-à-vis the lens. The boring work required skills and could not be done easily at retailers.
The present invention has been developed in view of the above-mentioned problems. A purpose of the present invention is to provide a lens connecting device and a method of connecting lens for rimless glasses, which are not equipped with a contact element to work as a detent, in which an opening for purpose of detent can be precisely and easily formed with a lens by means of late working processes.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, this invention adopts the following means.
Namely, according to this invention, in a lens connecting device for rimless glasses (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ca lens connecting devicexe2x80x9d) in which right and left plastic lenses are connected to each other with a bridge at inside edges of the lenses and an end part of each of brackets is connected to each of outside edges of the lenses, the said device comprises connecting means for connecting an end part of the bridge and/or an end part of the bracket to the lens; said connecting means having a base plate, a connecting element inserted into a circular-shaped connecting opening which is formed with an edge part of the lens, said base plate being integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge an/or the bracket via the connecting element, a detent opening formed with a suitable portion of the base plate around the connecting element, said base plate also being structured to be rotatable by an axis of the connecting opening in a state that the base plate is integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket, an opening formed with the lens by means of a drilling tool using the detent opening as a guide means thereto in a state that the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket is(are) rotated and adjusted suitably, and a fixing shaft inserted into the opening and fixing a position of the connecting element.
The detailed first attitude of the invention is as follows. Namely, in a lens connecting device for rimless glasses in which right and left plastic lenses are connected to each other with a bridge at inside edges of the lenses and an end part of each of brackets is connected to each of outside edges of the lenses, said device comprises connecting means for connecting an end part of the bridge and/or an end part of the bracket to the lens; said connecting means having a base plate, said base plate having a cylindrical element which is inserted, in a tight fitting state, into a circular-shaped connecting opening which is formed with an edge part of the lens; said cylindrical element having an insertion opening, a shaft element provided with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket to project, a connecting element consisting of the cylindrical element and the shaft element, the base plate being integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket via the connecting element by inserting under pressure the shaft element projecting from the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket, into the insertion opening of the cylindrical element which is inserted into the connecting opening, a detent opening formed with a suitable portion of the base plate around the cylindrical element, the base plate also being structured to be rotatable by an axis of the connecting opening in a state that the base plate is integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket, an opening formed with the lens by means of a drilling tool using the detent opening as a guide means thereto in a state that the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket is(are) rotated and adjusted suitably, and a fixing shaft inserted into the opening and fixing a position of the connecting element.
The detailed second attitude of the invention is as follows.
Namely, in a lens connecting device for rimless glasses in which right and left plastic lenses are connected to each other with a bridge at inside edges of the lenses and an end part of each of brackets is connected to each of outside edges of the lenses, said device comprises connecting means for connecting an end part of the bridge and/or an end part of the bracket to the lens, the connecting means having a base plate from which a shaft element is projecting, the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket having a cylindrical element which is inserted, in a tight fitting state, into a circular-shaped connecting opening which is formed with an edge part of the lens; said cylindrical element having an insertion opening, a connecting element consisting of the cylindrical element and the shaft element, the base plate being integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket via the connecting element by inserting under pressure the shaft element projecting from the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket, into the insertion opening of the cylindrical element which is inserted into the connecting opening, a detent opening formed with a suitable portion of the base plate around the shaft element, the base plate also being structured to be rotatable by an axis of the connecting opening in a state that the base plate is integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket, an opening formed with the lens by means of a drilling tool using the detent opening as a guide means thereto in a state that the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket is(are) rotated and adjusted suitably, and a fixing shaft inserted into the opening and fixing a position of the connecting element.
The detailed third attitude of the invention is as follows.
Namely, in a lens connecting device for rimless glasses in which right and left plastic lenses are connected to each other with a bridge at inside edges of the lenses and an end part of each of brackets is connected to each of outside edges of the lenses, said device comprises connecting means for connecting an end part of the bridge and/or an end part of the bracket to the lens, the connecting means having a base plate from which a screw shaft is projecting, which screw shaft is inserted into a circular-connecting opening formed with an edge part of the lens; the insertion of the screw shaft being made in an engaging state that detent of the screw shaft and the end par(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket may be carried out by inserting a tip part of the screw shaft into the insertion opening of the end part(s) after inserting the screw shaft into the connecting opening, a nut for the screw shaft, a connecting element consisting of the screw shaft and the nut, the base plate being integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket via the connecting element by stopping disengagement of the screw shaft by screwing the nut onto the screw shaft projecting from the end part(s), a detent opening formed with a suitable portion of the base plate around the screw shaft, the base plate also being structured to be rotatable by an axis of the connecting opening in a state that the base plate is integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket, an opening formed with the lens by means of a drilling tool using the detent opening as a guide means thereto in a state that the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket is(are) rotated and adjusted suitably, and a fixing shaft inserted into the opening and fixing a position of the connecting element.
The detailed fourth attitude of the invention is as follows.
Namely, In a lens connecting device for rimless glasses in which right and left plastic lenses are connected to each other with a bridge at inside edges of the lenses and an end part of each of brackets is connected to each of outside edges of the lenses, said device comprises connecting means for connecting an end part of the bridge and/or an end part of the bracket to the lens, the connecting means having a base plate with which an insertion opening is formed, a screw shaft provided with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket, which screw shaft is inserted into a circular-connecting opening formed with an edge part of the lens; the insertion of the screw shaft being made in an engaging state that detent of the screw shaft and the base plate may be carried out by inserting a tip part of the screw shaft into the insertion opening of the base plate after inserting the screw shaft into the insertion opening, a nut for the screw shaft, a connecting element consisting of the screw shaft and the nut, the base plate being integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket via the connecting element by stopping disengagement of the screw shaft by screwing the nut onto the screw shaft projecting from the base plate, a detent opening formed with a suitable portion of the base plate around the insertion opening, the base plate also being structured to be rotatable by an axis of the connecting opening in a state that the base plate is integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket, an opening formed with the lens by means of a drilling tool using the detent opening as a guide means thereto in a state that the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket is(are) rotated and adjusted suitably, and a fixing shaft inserted into the opening and fixing a position of the connecting element.
The detailed fifth attitude of the invention is as follows.
Namely, in a lens connecting device for rimless glasses in which right and left plastic lenses are connected to each other with a bridge at inside edges of the lenses and an end part of each of brackets is connected to each of outside edges of the lenses, said device comprises connecting means for connecting an end part(s) of the bridge and/or an end part of the bracket to the lens, a connecting screw having a screw shaft which is inserted into a circular-shaped connecting opening formed with the end part(s), the connecting means having a base plate with which an insertion opening is formed for inserting the screw shaft; the insertion of the screw shaft into the insertion opening being made in an engaging state that detent of the screw shaft and the insertion opening may be carried out, the screw shaft of the connecting screw being structured to be inserted into a tip part of the screw shaft into the insertion opening after inserting the screw shaft into the insertion opening in an engaging that the detent of the screw shaft and the end part(s) may be carried out; the insertion of the screw shaft into the insertion opening of the end part(s) being made in an engaging state that detent of the screw shaft and the end part(s) may be carried out, a nut for the screw shaft, a connecting element consisting of the screw shaft and the nut, the base plate being integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket via the connecting element by stopping disengagement of the screw shaft by screwing the nut onto the screw shaft projecting from the end part(s), a detent opening formed with a suitable portion of the base plate around the insertion opening, the base plate also being structured to be rotatable by an axis of the connecting opening in a state that the base plate is integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket, an opening formed with the lens by means of a drilling tool using the detent opening as a guide means thereto in a state that the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket is(are) rotated and adjusted suitably, and a fixing shaft inserted into the opening and fixing a position of the connecting element.
The detailed sixth attitude of the invention is as follows.
Namely, in a lens connecting device for rimless glasses in which right and left plastic lenses are connected to each other with a bridge at inside edges of the lenses and an end part of each of brackets is connected to each of outside edges of the lenses, said device comprises connecting means for connecting an end part(s) of the bridge and/or an end part of the bracket to the lens; said connecting means having a base plate with which an insertion opening is formed, a connecting screw having a screw shaft, an insertion opening formed with the end part of the lens for inserting the screw shaft of the connecting screw which is inserted into a circular-shaped connecting opening formed with the edge part of the lens; the insertion of the screw shaft being made in an engaging state that detent of the screw shaft and the insertion opening may be carried out, a tip part of the screw shaft of the connecting screw being inserted into the insertion opening of the base plate; the insertion of the screw shaft being made in an engaging that detent of the screw shaft and the base plate may be carried out, a nut for the screw shaft, a connecting element consisting of the connecting screw and the nut, the base plate being integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket via the connecting element by stopping disengagement of the screw shaft by screwing the nut onto the screw shaft projecting from the end part(s), a detent opening formed with a suitable portion of the base plate around the insertion opening, the base plate also being structured to be rotatable by an axis of the connecting opening in a state that the base plate is integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket, an opening formed with the lens by means of a drilling tool using the detent opening as a guide means thereto in a state that the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket is(are) rotated and adjusted suitably, and a fixing shaft inserted into the opening and fixing a position of the connecting element.
Further, to achieve the above object of the present invention, in a method of connecting a lens for rimless glasses in which at least one of a bridge for connecting right and left lenses of plastics and a bracket for connecting a temple to the lens is connected to an inside edge part of the lens or an outside edge part of the lens by means of connecting means which provides a base plate which is structured to be integrated with the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket via s connecting element which is inserted into a circular-shaped connecting opening which is formed with the edge part of the lens, and in which a detent opening is formed with a suitable portion of the base plate around the connecting element so that the base plate may be rotatable about an axis of the connecting opening in a state that the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket are integrated with the base plate, said method comprises the steps of forming an opening by means of a drilling tool for inserting a fixing shaft by using the detent opening of the connecting element as a guide means in a state that: the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket are(is) rotated ar a suitable angle by the axis of the connecting opening, inserting the fixing shaft into the drilled opening, and then connecting the end part(s) of the bridge and/or the bracket to the lens in a suitable attitude.
This invention has excellent advantages as described below.
(1) The lens connecting means according to this invention comprises the connecting device in which the detent opening is provided in the base plate. The base plate is rotatable around the axis of the circular-shaped connecting opening (which is easy to be bored by drilling) provided in the lens in a state that the base plate is integrated with the end parts of the bracket or the bridge.
Accordingly, it is easy to rotate to adjust the end parts as necessary, and the opening for a purpose of detent can be precisely bored in the lens with a boring tool such as a drill and so on with the detent opening as a guide. Accordingly, as the opening can be precisely formed in a late process having the detent opening as a guide, such an uneconomical event does not happen that expensive lenses are damaged by a wrong boring work as in the case of the above-mentioned conventional rimless glasses in which a detent opening has to be bored in the lens in advance or as in the case of conventional rimless glasses in which a polygonal-shaped opening has to be bored.
By insertion (screwing or insertion under pressure) of the fixing shaft such as the self tapping screw, the screw shaft, or the fixing pin into the detent opening formed in the way as above-mentioned, a detent function of the bracket and the bridge can be obtained without fail in a state that angles of projecting directions of the bracket and the bridge from the sides of the lens are properly adjusted.
(2) When the base plate and the end part of the bracket or the end part of the bridge are connected by pressingly inserting the shaft element, which is provided with either one of the base plate or an end part thereof to project, into the cylindrical element which is provided with the other one of the base plate or an end part thereof to project, the connecting work can be done easily and without fail only by insertion under pressure.
(3) In case the base plate and the end part of the bracket or the end part of the bridge are connected by pressingly inserting a shaft element, which is provided with either one of the base plate or an end part thereof to project, into an insertion opening of a cylindrical element, which is provided with the other one of the base plate or an end part thereof to project, when the base end part of the insertion opening is embedded in the base plate, or when the base end part of the insertion opening is embedded in the end part, deep insertion under pressure can be done even when the lens is thick, whereby an enough friction force by the insertion under pressure is secured and the connection can be done firmly.
(4) In case the bracket or the bridge is arranged on a front side of the lens, when the detent opening is provided behind the bracket or the bridge so that the same cannot be seen from the front side of the glasses, the connecting part of the bracket or the bridge to the lens can be formed to be presentable.
(5) In case the connecting device is arranged on the rear surface of the lens, as the base plate can be formed as seen through the lens from the front side of the glasses, the connecting device can also work as an ornamental piece by properly designing the base plate, whereby the lens can be effectively decorated.
The other advantages of the present invention will be seen in the following description of the embodiments with reference to the drawings.